1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display systems. More particularly, the present application is directed to a method and apparatus for a visual image projection and display system that creates a wide field of view display using fixed matrix projectors that are preferably of high definition format.
2. Background
A simulator is a device that simulates a particular experience as realistically as possible. For example, a flight simulator simulates the experience of flying an aircraft, such as an airplane or helicopter. A vehicle driver simulator attempts to create the experience of driving a vehicle over streets or off-road terrains. Simulators typically use display systems to create a field of view displaying what the user might see if the user were actually flying an aircraft or driving a vehicle. Simulators may also provide simulated controls and steering devices associated with the particular aircraft or vehicle, and/or added motion to simulate movement of the aircraft or vehicle.
The visual systems currently in use in simulators were developed for use with four by three (4:3) aspect ratio cathode ray tube (CRT) projectors. However, currently available simulators do not fully exploit the recent advances in visual display technology, such as fixed matrix digital projectors in general, and especially High Definition Television (HDTV) format fixed matrix projectors with wide aspect ratios, such as, without limitation, sixteen by nine (16:9) aspect ratio format. Also, the modern fixed matrix projectors do not have the ability for image scaling without the loss of image resolution since the image source is made up of a mechanically fixed array of image sources instead of a continuous image surface, as with a CRT projector.
In addition, because the shape of the flat screen segments used to tessellate an arrangement of rear projection screens around the eyepoint in currently available simulators were designed for four by three (4:3) aspect ratio projectors, the resulting display systems are poorly suited to the use of wide aspect ratios typically used in high definition systems.
For simulation display purposes, the U.S. government has assumed a goal of providing eye-limited visual performance. Existing display systems have typically used arrangements of flat rear projection screens or dome shaped rear projection screens, neither of which are optimum for creating an eye-limited wide field of view display with uniform resolution from the eyepoint. In other words, existing display system screens are not capable of providing an eye-limited full field of view display for simulators, such as aircrew training systems.